Papa
by Dinou
Summary: Le père d'Hermione nous parle...


**Harry Potter**

**Papa**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre **: Romance

**Raiting **: tout public

**Spoiler** : Aucun

**Résumé** : le père d'Hermione nous parle…

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à JKR, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans ! Merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice !

**Note de l'auteur** : une petite fic qui m'est venue ce matin quand je prenais ma douche et que je mets sur pc à 1h du mat' parce que j'arrive pas à faire dodo ! Et puis ça vous fera patienter pour la suite de « _Deuxième chance_ » !

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTOTISATION SVP !**

Mon Hermione est enfin dans mes bras… elle me sert fort contre elle… dieu que je t'aime mon bébé… pourquoi tu t'écarte de moi ? Ah oui, embrasse ta mère, ça évitera des problèmes…

Tiens… le kidnappeur de fille vient d'arriver… oui oui c'est ça ! Bonjour Ronald ! Embrasse tes parents, brave petit… non mais c'est quoi ce regard dégoulinant sur mon bébé ! Non mais un peu de tenu jeune homme !

Non mais regardez le l'autre… Non mais c'est pas vrai… Arrête de poser tes mains sur ma fille… c'est parce que vous êtes mariés que je suis obligé d'assister à ça…

Bon alors tu la crache ta valda non de non ! Mais oui il fait beau, merci Hermione chérie on l'avait remarqué…

Non Hélène ne l'encourage pas à faire des digressions je veux savoir ce que c'est cette magnifique nouvelle qui nous a obligé à tous nous réunir chez les Weasley…

Seigneur, faites que ça n'aie rien à voir avec cette histoire de transfert aux Etats-Unis… Oh non parce que je connais déjà la chanson : d'abord ils promettent d'envoyer des hiboux toutes les semaines et d'appeler presque tous les jours et de revenir un week-end sur deux, puis ensuite ce sera une fois pour les vacances de Noël, puis après on recevra un hibou pour Noël… on ne sera plus que des anonymes perdus au fin fond de la cambrousse anglaise… quoi que Londres c'est pas vraiment la cambrousse, mais passons…

Je sens qu'Hélène et Molly savent quelque chose… elles m'ont assuré qu'elles ne savaient rien, mais je sens qu'elles se doutent de quelque chose, mais elles ne veulent rien me dire… Arthur m'a dit que ça allait être un grand moment… comprends pas pourquoi…

Et ça discute et ça discute… oui Hermione, Ginny et Harry vont se marier c'est fabuleux ! Mais tu ne nous as pas réuni pour parler d'un mariage dont je me fiche royalement, alors tu vas me dire ce qui se passe oui !

Et ben non… tu ne dis rien… arrête de féliciter Molly pour les petits fours et accouchent pour l'amour du ciel ! Arrête de torturer ton pauvre père !

Je le fais ou je le fais pas… je ne sais pas… Oh et puis zut, y en a marre ! je le fais !

- « Hermione ? »

- « Oui papa ? »

- « J'aimerais bien savoir le pourquoi de cette réunion de famille extraordinaire ? »

Oh seigneur elle rougit… qu'est ce qu'elle me cache ? Je le sens pas, mais alors pas du tout !

- « Paul ! » gronde ma femme.

- « Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

- « On n'est pas pressé ! »

- « On pourrait dîner d'abord ? » dit alors ma petite fille.

Seigneur, j'ai toutes les peines du monde à me rappeler que ce n'est plus vraiment ma petite fille, que je ne suis plus le seul homme dans sa vie maintenant, c'est une femme mariée… une magnifique femme mariée…

D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a tenu à l'épouser le rouquin !

Oui oui je sais, ils se connaissent depuis plus de dix ans… Mais quand même… Y avait pas mieux sur le marché ? Il fait quoi déjà ? Ah oui… travaille au Ministère de la Magie, au département des sports… je me demande ce qui peut bien fabrique de ces journées ?

Oh mon dieu… je me rappelle comme si c'était hier le jour où elle m'a annoncer qu'elle avait un petit ami… Elle revenait de Poudlard, pour les vacances de Noël alors qu'elle était en septième année… Lorsque je l'ai récupéré à la gare elle souriait aux anges, elle était belle. Hélène m'avait dit que notre fille transpirait l'amour et le bonheur… Je ne voyais rien du tout… seulement ma petite fille adorée qui venait se jeter dans mes bras…

Puis nous sommes rentrés à la maison, et elle a commencé à nous raconter tout ce qu'elle faisait à Poudlard… Et puis sa langue fourcha lorsqu'elle nous raconta une de ses nombreuses tribulations avec Ron et Harry… Et c'est là qu'elle m'a avoué qu'elle sortait avec Ron depuis un mois… Elle aurait pu me le dire par hibou quand même ! Elle en envoie toutes les semaines !

Ensuite, à la sortie de Poudlard, j'avais espéré qu'il sortirait de sa vie… et ben, non il s'est incrusté le bougre ! et puis il a fait ça bien !

Un an après la fin de leurs études il a osé lui demander d'aller vivre avec lui ! Et le plus horrible dans cette histoire c'est qu'elle a dit oui ! En moins de vingt quatre heures elle avait fait ses malles et elle s'installait dans son appartement !

Comment mon petit bébé avait elle pu se fourvoyer ainsi ? Quelle idée de vouloir un homme dans sa vie ! elle m'a moi ça devrait lui suffire ! je devrais être le seul homme de sa vie…

Et puis deux ans plus tard, voilà qu'il lui demande de l'épouser alors que j'avais organiser une fête pour ses vingt ans… il fait ça devant toute ma famille… et Hermione, tellement émue… et elle lui dit oui avant de lui sauter dessus… j'ai cru qu'elle allait lui manger la bouche… et tout le monde qui applaudissait… et les félicitations par ci et les bravo par là ! Mais j'ai pas demandé à ce que ma fille se fiance !

Mais j'ai pas vraiment eut le choix…

Puis le jour du mariage… un an et demie après ces foutues fiançailles… ils avaient décidés d'attendre qu'ils aient une vie stable… Hermione allait bientôt être diplômée comme médicomage… je crois que c'est des médecins dans leur monde…

mon Hermione était belle… un ange… tout en blanc… j'ai eut l'impression de revoir sa mère le jour où nous nous sommes mariés…

Il a fallu y aller à ce mariage… elle lui a dit oui… sans la moindre hésitation… elle était tellement belle ma petite fille à moi…

Et depuis six mois… partout où mon bébé allait, elle se présentait comme Hermione Weasley… sans être partial, Hermione Granger c'est beaucoup mieux !

Et puis elle exhibe son alliance partout, elle aime dire qu'elle est mariée à ce géant roux…

Je n'y tiens plus ! Il faut que je sache !

- « Hermione, on ira manger quand tu m'auras dit ce qu'il se passe ? »

- « Voilà papa… c'est que… »

- « Je sais ! » m'écriai je alors. « Vous allez acheter cette maison dont nous a parlé ! » dis je tout heureux.

- « Une maison ? » s'étonne Ginny. « Je pensais que vous alliez avoir un bébé ! » dit elle alors.

- « C'est ce qu'on espérait tous ! » dit alors Molly

- « En effet. » ajoute ma femme.

Mais moi j'espère rien du tout ! Ca va pas non ! C'est quoi ces idées ?

Hermione se tourne alors vers Ron.

- « Vas y je t'en prie ! Dis leur ! »

- « Vous avez vu juste je vais avoir un bébé ! » dit elle tout sourire.

- « Nous sommes enceinte ! » ajoute Ron avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Et tout le monde qui les félicite ! Et c'est reparti pour les accolades !

Mais tout ne va pas bien ! Non seulement ce gnome m'a volé ma fille mais en plus il ose faire de moi un grand père !

- « Papa ? » appelle ma fille. « Tu ne dis rien ? » me demanda t-elle avec appréhension.

- « Félicitation ma chérie ! » dis je alors en prenant mon bébé dans mes bras.

Elle se sert tout contre moi… elle est heureuse… il la comble d'amour et ça se voit sur son visage… elle rayonne… tout doucement… elle me murmure un « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille… oh dieu… c'est dur d'être père…

Fin.

C'était juste une petite idée comme ça qui m'est venue.  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, que je sache si je dois me faire interner à Sainte Mangouste !

Allez, une petite review ça prend pas beaucoup de temps !

A +

Dinou


End file.
